


Slight Difference

by flintxwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintxwood/pseuds/flintxwood
Summary: Maybe there weren't many differences between a soulmate and a best friend





	

Seamus still remembered the first time he saw Dean. He was at King’s Cross station with his mum, him excitedly pushing his trolley as they walked to platform 9 ¾. As they walked he caught sight of a boy with his mum, both looking lost and confused. He noticed the parchment paper the boy’s mother was clutching, and told his mum. Together, they approached the pair, the boy likely a muggle born boy who only found out he was a wizard. The boy’s mum seemed happy for the help and from that moment, the two were joint at the hip.

When they did arrive at Hogwarts, they held the other’s hand at the sorting ceremony. When Seamus was called up, he hastily let go of Dean’s hand and sat in the chair. After he got sorted into Gryffindor he ran to the table, stealing a glance at Dean who sent him a smile. When Dean was called up Seamus looked at him hopefully and they locked eyes across the room for the briefest moment. Seamus’ teeth sunk into his lip as the hat went down onto Dean’s head. When the bellow of ‘Gryffindor’ was heard, Dean grinned and ran next to Seamus throwing his arms around him before sitting with him. They held hands under the table until the feat began.

The pair quickly became inseparable, rarely seen without the other. If you were to invite one of the two, you’d always get the other. They were almost as in synch as the Weasley twins, there was no way to get between their friendship. 

After their first year, the two stayed in contact through calling each other. Both being from muggle families made that easy, as they both lived their lives amongst muggles and had muggle technology. It was a shame they lived too far to actually see each other but that only made going to King’s Cross station more exciting. 

Before fourth year, Dean went to the Quidditch World Cup with Seamus’ mother. Since they weren’t sure when the game would end, both their mothers agreed to Dean staying with Seamus for the rest of school holidays. 

Fourth year involved the Tri Wizard Tournament. This lead to the Yule Ball. There were a lot of girls either of them could ask, and Seamus ended up going with Lavender Brown. Dean himself didn’t have a date, and the result was Seamus spending a little more time with Dean than with Lavender. During the more upbeat songs, when Lavender favoured talking to her friends, Dean and Seamus jokingly danced around the dance floor, hands joined as their arms swayed. 

They were the first back to their rooms that night, laughing pouring from them. Lavender had retired to her room with her friends, but that wasn’t on either of their minds. They were on Dean’s bed, laying side by side. When their laughter died down, they lay quietly for a moment, and then Seamus heard Dean take a deep breath. He shuffled and propped himself onto his side. Seamus looked up at him curiously. They stared at each other, time feeling like it had slowed down. Dean seemed hesitant but he leaned over to Seamus, so close that Seamus could feel Dean’s hot breath on his face. Seamus didn’t move, allowing Dean to place his lips onto his. It was brief but when Dean pulled away, Seamus took Dean’s face into his hands and closed the small gap by pulling him back down.

They didn’t exactly talk about what this meant for their friendship. They mostly just kissed a little when they were alone, but that wasn’t too frequent. Neville was in their dorm room a lot of the time so privacy was a rare thing. 

Sixth year wasn’t something Seamus looked back on too fondly. They weren’t dating, of course they weren’t. Their relationship was simply platonic, they just kissed every now and then. But Seamus still felt a pain in his heart when he found out Seamus was now dating Ginny Weasley. Seeing them all over each other in the common room was a sight he’d rather not see. Even when they were alone, Dean didn’t seem to have interest in kissing anymore. While their chances for the past two years were rare, they still took every opportunity to kiss. Now Dean seemed so caught up in Ginny, and treated him more like a friend than he ever had. 

Fortunately, their relationship didn’t last too long. Dean told Seamus they broke up because Ginny thought Dean pushed her. It definitely was inevitable, as the couple fought frequently. Seamus tried to look like he was sorry for his friend’s break up but if anything, that lead to them to start stealing kisses again.

Seventh year was the worst. After Dumbledore’s death, the Headmaster role was given to Snape and he imposed a rule that prevented muggle born wizards from attending. Hogwarts was severely changed and Dean not being there to suffer through it with him made it somewhat worse. All he really had was the DA and even without Dean, he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

It wasn’t until the Battle of Hogwarts he saw him again. With Luna Lovegood by his side, Dean returned to fight and Seamus’ feet couldn’t carry him fast enough. He was ready to kiss him, hold him, proclaim over and over how much he missed him. He couldn’t do that with everyone watching and realistically he knew there were more serious matters.

That didn’t stop Dean’s later proclamation of love. He told his best friend that they might die and he wanted him to know that he loved him. He loved him with every fibre in his being, and he assured Seamus that it wasn’t in a platonic sense. Maybe it was Dean’s confession, maybe it was the adrenaline the war brought, but Seamus said it back and kissed him as hard as he could, so they could have something if they died. 

Thankfully, they survived the war. They sat amongst the ruins of what Hogwarts was now. The pair were sat with Aberforth Dumbledore who reminded the two of their late headmaster. He made a comment to the two, asking if they had any ‘special ladies’ and they looked at each other. They’d proclaimed their love only a few hours ago. But Aberforth seemed to quickly catch on and smiled at the two, moving onto a different subject. The two smiled at each other and Dean took his hand into Seamus’, and Seamus let his body relax onto Dean’s.

No one seemed to bat an eye at the two as the held hands, only receiving smiles. Whether that be that they had survived the war or just recognising them as a couple. 

Maybe your best friend and your soulmate were in way, the same thing.


End file.
